Coyotl
Hungarian: Russian: |members = Jarold Kampfer Carly Kampfer Lisa Kampfer Richard Mulpus Hayden Walker Kyle Walker Todd Walker Marty Al |seen = |comics = Grimm: The Warlock Issue 4 |novels = The Icy Touch The Chopping Block Aunt Marie's Book of Lore |referenced = |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X }} A Coyotl (koh-YOO-tuhl; Grimm: ki-YOH-tuhl; Nah. "coyote") is a coyote-like Wesen that first appeared in . Appearances Hayden Walker sends his two sons to kidnap Carly Kampfer, the daughter of his sister Lisa and her husband Jarold Kampfer for the Aseveración ritual. Jarold had taken Carly and Lisa away from the pack some years earlier to save them from the ruthless life of the pack. The ritual does not occur due to the intervention of Nick and Hank. Jarold goes to them as Hank is an old friend of his. Following the evidence, they track Hayden and the other Coyotl to an estate they bought for the ritual. However, one member of the pack spots the detectives looking for Hayden at the garage where he works, and arriving early, warns them. They hide Carly in the well. However, while arguing with Jarold, none of them notice Hank sneak off. He found the room where they planned to hold the Aseveración. He recognizes one of the bikes from the garage and realizes they've been warned. Nick and Hank notice a rope going into the well moving and pull it up to find Carly tied to it. Jarold charges Hayden, but is tackled to the ground by some of the pack members. Realizing the gig is up, Hayden tells his pack to get the guns. As soon as Nick and Hank get Carly out of the well, Hayden's sons start shooting, but he stops them so they don't accidentally hit Carly. Hiding in the barn, Hayden offers the pretense of wanting to talk. Nick, knowing that he is a Coyotl tells him to come in. Realizing he's up against a Grimm, Hayden surrenders, then with Carly, they lure the rest of the pack in, and trap them. The Coyotl are arrested and Carly and Jarold go back to the precinct with Nick and Hank to talk about what has happened. A male prisoner woges into a Coyotl as Nick and Hank walk to meet with Craig Ferren. Richard Mulpus was destroying a house in a rage when Wu and Franco arrived to investigate. He attacks both officers and is shot dead by Sgt Franco. Characteristics Coyotl have quite a severe woge, the face reshapes, they grow fur, their snout elongates, their ears grow up becoming more canid, they gain razor sharp teeth, and their eyes turn bright yellow. However their hair stays the same. Physiologically, they have the same basic abilities as most canine Wesen. Even in their human forms, they are seen to have an enhanced sense of smell, albeit nowhere near as good as Blutbaden or Hundjäger, since Jarold failed to discern Carly's location at Hayden's hideout (though it may have been because the water in the well she was being kept in was nullifying her scent). Like Fuchsbau, they often use their fanged jaws in combat. However, they don't appear to do too much damage, as Todd was able to recover after having his arm bitten only minutes earlier. They don't appear to be any more durable than humans, as Hank was able to knock down Hayden with one punch to the face, although it should be noted Hank is a strong man. Like multiple Wesen, Coyotl can concentrate their woge to just their eyes. Behavior They are known for being mean, nasty, and all around bullies and they are often considered the equivalent of street gangs in the Wesen world. They have a very strong pack mentality and don't take kindly to anyone straying from the sacred bond of the pack, in fact Monroe was shocked to learn that Jarold Kampfer had left the pack and was still alive, implying they kill all deserters. Because of this, they have a reputation for inbreeding. Coyotl implement an ancient ritual consummation called the Aseveracion in order to introduce a female into the pack. The ceremony can only be performed after the female's 17th year and under a full moon. Coyotl also sometimes eat humans. A pack will strip people to the bones, and it's stated that they leave nothing behind. Coyotl's also eat smaller animals, such as rats and dogs. Despite their ruthless nature, Coyotl greatly fear Grimms to the point that they will not even attempt to fight them and simply surrender. The sight of one is enough for them to lose control of their woge. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (In Spanish) Translation: Images 203_-_Jarold_Kempfer_Morph.png|Jarold Kampfer woges. 203_-_Carly_Kempfer_morph.png|Carly Kampfer woges. 203_-_Hayden's_son_morphs.png|Todd Walker woged. Coyotl walkers2.png|Coyotl Pack Coyotl Kampfer1.png|Coyotl Coyotl walkers1.png|Coyotl Pack Coyotl cousin1.png|One of Walkers Pack member in prison. 221_Mulpus_as_Coyotl.png|Richard Mulpus woges. Trivia *It is the first Wesen to have a name from a Native American language, this one being Nahuatl, an Aztec language. *Coyotl seem to be inspired by Native American stereotypes based on the symbols on the Fertility Matrix. However, none of the Coyotl shown so far appear to be Native American. *The Hungarian name is a mistranslation of "prairie dog"! See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt Category:Canine Wesen Category:Wesen Names in Nahuatl Category:Wesen in Texas Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Novel Wesen